This invention relates to air distribution fans. In particular, the invention relates to fans being able to direct air in different directions by rotation, oscillation, and/or tilting.
Artificially induced airflow has long been used to cool people in warm weather. With the mass production of small electric motors, floor and table mounted propeller style fans came into widespread use. Fans increase airflow, thereby increasing evaporative cooling from a person""s skin.
The placement and size of fans may determine their effectiveness. If fans are too small, too close or only blow air in one direction, the cooling power of the fan may be limited. For example, if the zone covered by the fan is fixed, the user must reposition the fan so as to face a different area intended to be cooled. It has long been known to have mechanisms to oscillate fan assemblies from side-to-side, widening the air distribution and enlarging the zone of moving air. However, as the fan oscillates from side-to-side, the side from which the fan is moved no longer obtains the benefit of the moving air until the fan returns to that side. Also, the angular zone of the moved air is fixed and cannot be altered by the user. If it is desired to blow air in more than one direction at once, then typically two or more fans are used simultaneously. However, multiple fans require additional floor or table space. One solution has been to mount more than one fan on a vertical pole. However, use of multiple propeller fans mounted to a single pole can take up a large amount of space and generate an undesirable amount of noise.
The inventors have appreciated that typical air distribution fans do not provide sufficient flexibility for a user to adjust where and how the air is directed from the fan. Oscillating type fans can provide a changing air flow direction, but persons near the fan may experience discomfort due to the constantly changing amount of cooling air flow to their area. That is, a person may feel cool while the oscillating fan is directed toward the person, but may feel warm when the fan is directed another way.
In at least one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for air distribution, such as a fan, has a fan unit having a first portion and a second portion, the second portion being pivotally mounted to the first portion. The first and second portions are constructed and arranged to output an air flow. A base supports the fan unit and at least one of the first and second portions is capable of oscillating relative to the base.
In one embodiment, the fan unit has a height and a width, and the height may be greater than the width. The fan unit has a longitudinal axis along its length, the second portion may be pivotable about the longitudinal axis. The second portion may be pivotable in two different directions about the longitudinal axis of the fan unit. The first and second portions may include mating parts. The mating parts may have substantially the same cross-sectional shape, such that they mate substantially seamlessly. The second portion may be pivotable manually. A mechanical drive may pivot the second portion of the fan unit relative to the first portion. The apparatus may include a means for pivotally mounting the second portion to the first portion.
The fan unit may be capable of oscillating relative to the base. At least one of the first and second portions may be capable of oscillating relative to the base in two directions. The fan unit may be capable of oscillating relative to the base through a range of at least about 10xc2x0 from a starting position in opposite directions. A control panel may be provided on the fan unit for controlling at least the oscillating movement of at least one of the first and second portions of the fan unit. A foot pedal may be provided remotely connected to the base for controlling at least the oscillating movement of at least one of the first and second portions of the fan unit. A remote control device may be provided for controlling at least the oscillating movement of at least one of the first and second portions of the fan unit.
In another embodiment of the invention, a pivotal connection may be provided to tilt the fan unit relative to the base. The pivotal connection may be provided at the connection between the base and the fan unit for tilting the fan unit relative to the base. The pivotal connection may be provided on the first portion of the fan unit for tilting the fan unit relative to the base. The base may include two parts rotatably joined together, one part having two pivot arms extending away from the base, the arms pivotally connected to the first portion of the fan unit to provide the pivotal connection for tilting the fan unit relative to the base and for oscillating the fan unit relative to the second part of the base. The fan unit may tilt at least about 1xc2x0 in at least one direction from an original position.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for distribution of air is provided having a fan unit having a first portion and a second portion. The second portion is pivotally mounted to the first portion about a longitudinal axis and the first and second portions are constructed and arranged to output an air flow. A base supports the fan unit and at least one of the first and second portions is capable of oscillating relative to the base. The fan unit has a height and a width, and the height is greater than the width.
In one embodiment, a means for pivotally mounting the second portion to the first portion is provided. The second portion may be pivotable manually. A mechanical drive may be provided to pivot the second portion of the fan unit relative to the first portion. A control panel may be provided on the fan unit for controlling at least the fan unit. A foot pedal may be remotely connected to the base for controlling at least the fan unit. The fan unit may be capable of oscillating relative to the base. A pivotable connection may be provided to tilt the fan unit relative to the base. The base may include two parts rotatably joined together, one part may have two pivot arms extending away from the base, the arms pivotally connected to the first portion of the fan unit to provide the pivotal connection for tilting the fan unit relative to the base and for oscillating the fan unit relative to the second part of the base. The fan unit may tilt at least about 1xc2x0 in two opposite directions from an original position.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for distribution of air is disclosed having a fan unit having a first portion and a second portion, the second portion being pivotally mounted to the first portion. The first and second portions are constructed and arranged to output an air flow. A base supports the fan unit and the fan unit is capable of tilting relative to the base.
In one embodiment, a means for pivotally mounting the second portion to the first portion is provided. The fan unit may be pivotally connected to the base for tilting the fan unit relative to the base. A pivotal connection may be provided on the first portion of the fan unit for tilting the fan unit relative to the base. The base may include two parts rotatably joined together, one part having two pivot arms extending away from the base, the arms pivotally connected to the first portion of the fan unit to provide the pivotal connection for tilting the fan unit relative to the base and for oscillating the fan unit relative to the second part of the base. The fan unit has a height and a width, and the height may be greater than the width. The fan unit has a longitudinal axis along a length of the fan unit, the second portion may be pivotable about the longitudinal axis. At least one of the first and second portions of the fan unit may be capable of oscillating relative to the base in two directions. A control panel may be provided on the fan unit for controlling at least the fan unit. A foot control pedal may be provided remotely connected to the base for controlling at least the fan unit. A remote control device may be provided for controlling at least the fan unit.